


Sweet like you

by aboutmikasa (Coco_c)



Series: Mikasasha [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, let's ignore canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_c/pseuds/aboutmikasa
Summary: Prompt: Something sweet but not as sweet as Sasha





	Sweet like you

**Author's Note:**

> Canonverse

“Are you two out of your mind?” Historia drank her tea, avoiding the question and Eren, dismissed her concern. “This is insane. Armin is right about it. You can’t keep playing this game. I’m not going to be part of it.”

Mikasa walked fast, unable to control her anger. Their future shouldn’t be put over the shoulders of an unborn child. The many explanations sounded empty as the image of a baby with the obligation to win the war and unfold political power, showed up in her head. She said no, she didn’t even allow them to explain their plans.

As she reached the training camp, all she thought was the need for punching something or someone. 

She remembered her childhood and the endless love of her parents; once upon a time she was the happiest little girl and every kid deserved the same. As the pain reached her knuckles, she remembered Carla too and the tears annoyed her, so, she punched harder. Mikasa promised to keep Eren safe, but this went beyond her comprehension or any rational action. She couldn’t protect him from his own actions as the years behind them proved.

“Hey, that punching bag did nothing to you,” Sasha’s voice startled her but did the trick and Mikasa put her arms down.

Not long before she surrendered at the embrace, hiding her face on her girlfriend’s neck. Sasha smelled like candies and she tightened her arms to anchor herself to her warm. For a long time, nothing but the wind broke the silence. Mikasa finally looked at her and that funny thing happened again. Her stomach flip and her heart joined it with a double jump. 

Those sparkling eyes calmed her soul and made her so happy. 

“You okay?” Sasha removed the rebel lock falling over her eyes and at the devilish nature of her smile, the taller girl rose her eyebrow. “I have something for you.”

“What?” Mikasa asked with caution but followed her as requested.

No words were needed as Sasha put on her hands a plate with cake.

“Where…?”

With a quick peck, Sasha sushed any question.

“I thought you might need something sweet.”

No sweeter than the woman standing in front of her. Only a bunch of people knew Mikasa had a weakness for pastries and just one of them assaulted the castle’s kitchen and stole a cake for her. She pictured Sasha wearing all black, including her bow, maybe a mask, and using Connie as bait. She just fell in love all over again.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” She put her arms around her girlfriend in the most possessive way. The only way Mikasa hugged her.

“Only every day for the past two years. But today you haven’t.” Her fingers playing with her shoulders.

“Oh!, My bad,” Mikasa whispered, her nose touching Sasha’s. “ I love you, Sasha.”

“I love you more.” 

No, she wasn’t but her girlfriend could have it her way if she was going to kiss her the way she kissed her.

The world was crazy and sad and she didn’t hope for a future, but with Sasha, she had the most beautiful today. She needed no more.

Except for cake, but Sasha provided that too. 


End file.
